goddess_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Throne of Creation
History Powers and Abilities Powers *Meta Time Manipulation: It allows the sitter to manipulate time of any/all realities, dimensions and universes, whether they are physical locations, such as higher dimensions, heaven or hell, or metaphysical locations such as the dreamworld as well as create temporal effects that can even affect incorporeal and metaphysical life forms who are normally at an alternate plane of existence, such as dream sprites, ghosts, and deities. *Meta Space Manipulation: It allows the sitter to manipulate space of any and all realities and dimensions, whether they are physical spatial locations — such as the fourth dimension, another timeline, heaven or hell — or metaphysical spaces — such as into a dream realm, into a painting, or even between fantasy and reality; For example, causing the space inside a painting world to expand or distort; teleporting anything from a dream or fantasy to reality and vice-versa; and creating tears and portals within the boundaries of space to interconnect multiple spaces together. By manipulating and removing the boundaries between metaphysical spaces, the sitter can essentially undermine the fabrics of reality and with this power in mind, the sitter can create spatial effects that can even affect incorporeal and metaphysical life forms who are normally at an alternate plane of existence, such as dream sprites, ghosts, and deities. *Meta Gravity Manipulation: It allows the sitter to have absolute control over gravity, allowing them to manipulate the gravity of everything in the universe/multiverse, not mattering whether they are physical locations, such as higher dimensions, heaven or hell, or metaphysical locations such as the dreamworld as well as create gravitational effects that can even affect incorporeal and metaphysical life forms who are normally at an alternate plane of existence, such as dream sprites, ghosts, and deities. *Meta Probability Manipulation: It allows the sitter to manipulate all kinds of probabilities, of all nature and scale, increasing the possibilities exponentially, including the quantum level, which fluctuations underlay everything in material universes, and the metaphysical level, which is essentially the quantum equivalent in non-material realms as well as achieve virtually any effect, as long as it isn't absolutely out of the realm of probabilities. *Meta Matter Manipulation: It allows the sitter to create, shape, manipulate, summon, destroy and customize all possible forms of matter, whether organic or inorganic, baryonic or non-baryonic, etc. This also extends to “exotic matter”, such as dark matter; antimatter; tachyons; and other highly theoretical forms of matter as well as manipulate matter from alternate timelines, dimensions, universes, etc., using immense power to pluck it from one of the aforementioned categories and materialize it to their location. Along with this, the sitter can also create new types of matter and imbue them with properties of their choosing, creating matter not of the normal variety. For example, a sitter could create matter that grants powers to its wielder or matter that has properties or a structure that defies the established laws of physics. At their strongest, the sitter can manipulate quantum foam, the smallest level and foundation of reality as we currently know it. *Meta Energy Manipulation: It allows the sitter to create, shape and manipulate all feasible and imaginable forms of energy, having practically no limits on the amount or type of energy they can absorb, project or manipulate as well as by manipulating energy on the quantum level, the sitter can gain control over the fundamental forces of the universe as well as manipulation of entropy and zero-point energy could yield an infinite power source. The sitter can possibly even manipulate the energy that controls superpowers, allowing the sitter to manipulate them as well as manipulate all forms of energy, manipulation of magical and esoteric energies allow the user to replicate the effect of magic or spells, such as casting spells, teleporting, healing, etc. and also makes the sitter immune to such powers, seeing as how they can absorb the magical energy powering spells, practically negating it. *Meta Fate Manipulation: It allows the sitter to perceive, shape and manipulate the destiny and fate of anything/anyone, including gods, demons, eldritch abominations, transcendent beings, entire worlds, universes and even realities. This allows them to control/decide anything and everything's destiny and fate. It may even allow the sitter to be able to manipulate the destinies of users of freedom as well. *Meta Atomic Manipulation: It allows the sitter to manipulate/shape all scales/sizes of matter, from the macro-scale down to the planck scale, allowing them to control the workings and structure of matter regardless of its level and size, including celestial/cosmic bodies, atoms, molecules, particles, quarks, strings, branes, and even the quantum foam/foundation of reality. Unlike Meta Matter Manipulation, the sitter simply controls all sizes of matter, from the most massive to the most small. Abilities *Absolute Immortality: As long as the sitter sits on the throne, the sitter will remain absolutely immortal, and can not die, age, get sick, be permanently wounded, will remain absolutely self-sustained and, as the sitter's mind and soul is as immortal as the sitter's biological bodies, the sitter will remain immune to mental/spiritual damage. Known Users *Zeus: Category:Throne of Creation